


Четыре разговора и пять бутылок виски

by Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Всякий раз, вырывая у войны несколько спокойных часов, Тесей Скамандер и Персиваль Грейвз курят, пьют и разговаривают о женщинах.





	

— Сколько тебе лет, Тесей?

— Двадцать пять, а что?

— А то, что в таком возрасте уже пора бы научиться разбираться в женщинах.

— Плохая идея пытаться поддеть человека, от чьей волшебной палочки прикуриваешь.

Они сидят на деревянном крыльце одиноко стоящей в поле фермы. Точнее, на её остатках. Устремлённые в небо обломанные подпорки, развороченные, изрешечённые пулями стены, сквозь гниющий пол прорастает бурьян. Они словно устроились у полуистлевшего тела гигантского зверя. 

Ветер нанёс в оставленные снарядами воронки и покинутые окопы свежей почвы, и теперь юная поросль покрывала истерзанную шрапнелью и политую кровью землю.  
Персиваль усмехается, делая глубокую затяжку и выдыхая через нос терпкий сизый дым.

— А ты бы лучше меня слушал. Я дело говорю. Тебе нужна не барышня-люблю-не-могу-с-первого-взгляда, а спокойная, которая уважать тебя будет. Другая просто не выдержит.

Тесей отнимает ото рта сигарету. За сегодняшний день это десятая. Лучше, чем на прошлой неделе, когда он выкуривал по две пачки, даже не утруждаясь выходить на улицу, боясь пропустить сообщение из главного штаба. Никто из боевых товарищей, впрочем, возражений не имел. В их сокрытом магией штабе у осаждённого Ипра не курил только старый Улисс, и то только потому, что был совой.

— Лучше взгляни на Брукс. Отличная же девка, хоть лодыжки и тощие, как по мне.

— Ты же знаешь моё правило, Перси. Никаких романов с сослуживцами.

Проклятый янки смеётся хриплым смехом, давясь сигаретным дымом.

— Это ты зря, Тесей, — он утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, — вот вернёшься в свою промозглую Англию, зароешься в бумаги в этом вашем подземелье, света белого видеть не будешь, не то что девок. Они хоть красивые, ваши англичанки или все такие же тощие, как Брукс?

— Уж посимпатичней ваших дамочек с рыбьими глазами.

Персиваль снова смеётся, будто услышал что-то забавное, будто был пьян, хотя Тесей точно знал, что это неправда. Разве что четвертинка весёлой ирландской крови вдруг взыграла в его друге.

— Но ты подумай о моих словах, — со вздохом говорит янки, туша сигарету о чёрный от копоти и неведомо как устоявший дверной косяк. — Брукс правда славная.  
Тесей лишь неразборчиво хмыкает, отправляя метким щелчком бычок в заполненную цветущей водой воронку.

Они аппарируют. Каждый в свой отряд, к своим товарищам, к картам, схемам, донесениям, тяжелому табачному дыму и дешёвому доступному алкоголю.

_Тесей ещё не знает, что через неделю они уже не смогут обсудить тощие лодыжки Брукс, потому что она будет мертва. Весёлая, полная жизни Брукс, притащившая буквально вчера две маггловские колоды карт, чтобы играть в баккару. Она, и неунывающий любитель жареных подсолнечных семечек Олдридж, и Барни «Да у меня диапазон четыре октавы!» Бродвей, чью настоящую фамилию мало кто знал, и словно выточенный из лиственницы капитан Фоули, зелёные глаза которого всегда смотрели с несвойственной командирам теплотой на своих подчинённых._

_Они не будут являться единственному выжившему в драконьем пламени и хлорном угаре Тесею, пока он будет лежать без сознания в госпитале. Они напомнят о себе только спустя десять лет, когда уже герой войны будет лежать, хрипя, в луже собственной крови на паркетном полу своей же квартиры, пока бледный от страха младший брат дрожащими руками будет пытаться залечить оставленные опасным зверем раны._

***

Когда он приходит в себя в палате переполненного госпиталя, он чувствует боль и не видит ничего. В первое мгновение это пугает, и он сипло вскрикивает, но тёплая ладонь ложится на лоб и успокаивающий хриплый голос говорит:

— Всё хорошо, тебе обожгло глаза, но ты поправишься. Поправишься.

— Было бы грустно не увидеть снова твои дурацкие усы, Перси, — выдавливает из себя неуместную попытку пошутить и проваливается в сон Тесей.

На следующий день с глаз снимают повязку, и он видит проклятого янки, курящего прямо в палате под неодобрительными, но принимающими взглядами сестёр милосердия. Тесей не удивился бы, узнав, что Персиваль наложил на бедняжек Империус, но дело было скорее в чертовском обаянии, доставшемся тому от деда-ирландца. 

— Отдан приказ перевезти тебя в тыл, — вместо доброго утра говорит тот. Тесей замечает, что усы сбриты. И хорошо. Они были дурацкие. 

— Командованию резко понадобилось освободить койки? — горько усмехается он.

— Нет, просто всех наших отзывают. Отступаем.

— Что? Почему?

Персиваль неопределённо поводит плечами.

— Всех драконов переловили, полагаю. Точно знаю только, что когда встанешь на ноги, мы пойдём в бар и напьёмся самого дешёвого и крепкого виски, что найдём. 

— Я проставляюсь.

_Персиваль зря надеялся, что выздоровление наступит скоро. Драконье пламя оставляет страшные ожоги, но Тесею повезло. «Даже лицо не задело, остался красавчиком», — говорит янки в каждый свой визит. В один из них он притаскивает замызганную бутыль янтарного скотча, и они пьют прямо из горла по очереди, даже не подумав трансфигурировать себе по стакану. Если чему война и научила обоих, так это не всесильности магии._

_Ещё через неделю Тесей убедит штаб в своём полном выздоровлении и желании снова отправиться на фронт. Он просится на Восточный, его отправляют на Западный. «Мы знаем о вашем брате, мистер Скамандер. Ваш разум нужен нам холодным»._

***

— Я слышал про Сомму, — как обычно, не здороваясь, с порога начинает Персиваль, подсаживаясь за столик на веранде открытого кафе, кидая на соседний стул плащ. — Ты герой.

— Мне просто повезло, — хмыкает Тесей, отпивая из кружки какое-то подобие кофе.

Они сидят в безлюдном кафе на одной из узких улочек Шартра и смотрят на подпирающие небо шпили собора. Война была так сладостно далеко и невыносимо близко. Каждая газета, каждое проходящее мимо лицо, даже бледная официантка в сером платье, даже она пахла порохом. 

— Теперь-то уже всё, не погеройствуешь... — Персиваль стряхивает пепел на белое блюдце. — Чем займёшься по возвращению? Уже решил, блондинка это будет или рыжая? Я вот соскучился по рыжим.

— У тебя даже в тылу только и разговоров, что о девках, — усмехается Тесей, щёлкая зажигалкой. 

— Тебе не нравятся рыжие? — с суеверным ужасом и театральным придыханием спрашивает Персиваль. — Я всё понял! Это снова блондинка! Когда же ты поймёшь, что в блондинках нет того темперамента...

— Меня ждёт семья, Перси, — вскинув ладонь, прерывает этот грозящий стать бесконечным монолог о прелестях огневласых дев Тесей. — Ньютон тоже возвращается. Мне нужно о них позаботиться.

Янки опускает взгляд на поднимающийся от пепла сизый дым. Тесей понимает, о чём думает друг. Когда паром с англичанами отчалит от Кале, тот останется один, смотрящий на серую воду Ла-Манша, ждущий, когда Президент последует примеру британских собратьев и отзовёт уцелевших с войны. Затянувшейся, выпивающей кровь как неразборчивый и вечно голодный вампир. 

«Слишком много волшебной крови мы пролили за магглов», — нехорошо шепчутся в штабе. 

Конечно, они будут писать друг другу. Без надежды снова увидеться, понимая, что даже обещать встретиться в отпуске или командировке бессмысленно, ведь ни у того, ни у другого отдыха не будет в ближайшие годы. Вернувшийся с войны героем Тесей станет правой рукой директора Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка. Та же судьба ждёт Персиваля.

— Надеюсь, твой брат хоть в женщинах разбирается лучше тебя, — улыбается янки, не собираясь съезжать с излюбленной темы.

— Насколько я помню его вкусы, он любит брюнеток.

— Ну что вы находите в этих ледышках, чёртовы бриташки.

_Президент даёт указание возвращаться американцам на следующий же день. Поэтому всё отмеренное время до отплытия друзья проводят, дегустируя ассортимент шартрских баров. Из двух их выгоняют за пьяный дебош, ещё из одного — за драку с невесть откуда взявшимися русскими. Тесей в жизни никогда не будет столько пить, как и Персиваль, отошедший от похмелья, приходит к выводу порвать с четвертинкой своей ирландской крови._

_В одном из баров Тесей таки цепляет себе рыжую итальянку с прелестной россыпью веснушек, что безмерно радует Перси. Утром, правда, выясняется, что волосы выкрашены хной, но кого это будет волновать сильнее похмелья._

_Но ни в одном из этих баров почему-то не нашлось виски._

_Они пишут друг другу длинные письма, полные ругательств и проклятий в адрес распоясавшихся любителей таскать чужое без спросу, лезущих в чёрную магию глупых юнцов и начальства, конечно, куда ж без него. Вопреки предсказаниям, им удаётся встретиться летом 1919 года в Париже, официально пожать друг другу руки, выпить по бокалу красного полусухого. Обстановка не располагает к задушевным беседам, зато после, уже в письмах, один написал «ты слишком хорош для этих рыбин», а второй – «твоими усами можно чистить бутылки, Перси»._

_Их переписка не прерывалась и в декабре двадцать шестого. Поэтому, когда в упавшей на подоконник его квартиры газете он прочёл про Гриндевальда и Нью-Йорк, на стол директора следом легло заявление на отпуск. Его, конечно, не отпускают немедленно, промурыжив ещё неделю, свалив на плечи тяжёлый груз годовых отчётов.  
А потом, оставив кошку на попечение соседки, он сел на теплоход до Нью-Йорка._

***

— Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились?

— Ты вытащил меня из тех грёбанных катакомб под Кёнигсбергом.

В кабинете тепло, пахнет деревом и свежим пергаментом. В воздухе не витает сигаретный дым, потому что оба бросили курить почти сразу после войны. На широком, дорогом деревянном столе, инкрустированном мрамором, стоят четыре бутылки виски: две шотландские, две американские. Без этикеток, поэтому сказать, какая сейчас откупорена, невозможно.

— Это ты так проверяешь, я — это я? — уточняет Тесей, глядя на старого друга через янтарную призму налитого в стакан напитка.

Адрес «мистера Грейвза» он узнал в больнице благодаря букету цветов и обворожительной улыбке. Будь он начальником той юной стажёрки, уволил бы как узнал, что подобную информацию разглашают всем, кто попросит. Но он не был. А значит, мог не волноваться.

— Я знаю, ты хороший окклюмент, так что скорее умер бы, чем рассказал кому-то всё о нашей дружбе, — улыбается Персиваль, отпивая из стакана и немного морщась. Виски был американским, несколько более крепковатым, чем любимый шотландский.

Он не ожидал встретить старого друга на пороге дома. Он вообще не принимал гостей с самой выписки, даже Серафину не мог видеть. Его раздражало её сочувствие. 

Они стояли по разные стороны дверей не зная, пожать им руки как коллегам, как они делали на каждой встрече Международной конфедерации магов, или стоит просто обняться как в старые времена. 

Они выбрали второе.

— Кто это тебя так? — спрашивает Перси, указывая на тянущийся вдоль линии вен правой руки шрам.

— На нас с братом натравили одно существо, — воспоминания жгут грудь, и Тесей залпом опустошает свой стакан. Наполняет заново.

— Ты их нашёл?

— Конечно.

Персиваль больше ничего не спрашивает про шрам. Тесей знает, его друг входит в круг многочисленных людей, уверенных, что аврор Скамандер решает все свои проблемы быстро. Может даже считал его способным выследить Геллерта Гриндевальда за неделю, максимум две, дай только Министерство Магии отмашку.

А ведь он выследил.

— Будь другом, пришли мне из Англии ящик огневиски. Госпожа Президент хоть и выступила против «сухого закона» для магов, но качество продукции от этого лучше не становится. 

— Знаешь, всякий раз, когда я обещаю тебе виски, оно парадоксальным образом исчезает из всех окрестных питейных заведений.

Конечно, после второй бутылки они пришли к выводу, что американское пойло тоже пойдёт, особенно с яблоками, внезапно найденными на запылённой кухне.

— … в соседней палате лежал один из моих людей, — пускается в воспоминания Персиваль, когда они доходят до середины третьей бутылки. — Его задел этот белобрысый ублюдок. Так вот, к нему постоянно бегала подружка, я даже запомнил имя – Милица Николич. Красавица, хоть и не рыжая. Да и нравятся мне эти польские имена.

— Это сербское имя.

— Да один хрен, западнославянское.

— Южнославянское.

— Когда ты успел стать таким занудой?

— Когда ты начал пьянеть так быстро?

Персиваль залпом допивает остатки виски, ухмыляется. Они перебрались из кабинета в одну из небольших уютных гостиных особняка Грейвзов, созданную будто специально для таких дружеских посиделок. В камине весело плясал огонь, отбрасывая причудливые тени в полумраке. Только висящий над ним портрет сурового мужчины с характерными бровями недовольно наблюдал, как его потомок напивается, прислонившись к спинке кресла. Ещё и в компании англичанина.

— Это побочный эффект тех галлонов лечебных настоек, что в меня влили в больнице, — тяжело вздыхает янки. Тесей берёт его стакан и наполняет. Перси благодарно кивает и смотрит на огонь. — Белобрысый сукин сын постарался. Жду не дождусь, когда вернусь на работу и отдам его палачам, как он… 

Персиваль внезапно умолкает.

— Как он что? — спрашивает Тесей, не надеясь услышать ответ.

Его собутыльник лишь качает головой, прежде чем продолжить:

— Боюсь только, болгары потребуют экстрадиции. А он сбежит по дороге. Ненавижу политику.

— Лучше давай выпьем, Перси. Не будем о политике.

_Утром они проснулись почти без головной боли, зато с болящими от сна в неудобном положении спинами. Персиваль получил очередной отказ от Серафины в возвращении из отпуска раньше срока, и тут же потащил друга в «Слепую свинью» — запивать злость. Там они, впрочем, долго не просидели. Как и предсказывал Тесей, весь виски закончился как раз перед их появлением, а ещё какие-то молодчики некстати решили посмеяться над фиаско директора Отдела магического правопорядка в дуэли с Гриндевальдом, за что получили по мордам не только магией, но и не утратившими силы кулаками._

_Даже у маггловских бутлегеров не оказалось желанного напитка, что было сочтено друзьями за знак от самой Судьбы. Видимо, в их жизни так и должно остаться лишь пять совместно распитых бутылок виски._

_В ход пошёл ром и джин._

_Через пять дней Геллерт Гриндевальд таинственным образом исчез из своей камеры в подземелье Вулворт-билдинг. На следующий день Персиваля Грейвза вызвали из отпуска и нагрузили работой по самое горло к вящей радости последнего. Он уверенно раздавал приказы, проводил инструктажи, следил за расследованием и не рвался на передовую. В конце концов, единственной огневласой девой в его жизни, к которой он питал истинную страсть, была его работа. Она же служила лучшим лекарством._

_Ещё через четыре дня Тесей стоял у трапа отплывающего в Лондон корабля, зажатый в крепких объятьях Персиваля. Напоследок они снова предприняли попытку найти виски. Удача им не сопутствовала._

_И оба прощались с тяжёлыми тайнами в сердце._

_Тесей знал, как смог сбежать Гриндевальд._

_Персиваль знал, какие слова могли это предотвратить._

7 февраля 2017 г.


End file.
